My UPCAT Experience
by A Goddess Under The Cupboard
Summary: This is one of my experience while taking my College Entrance Exam


A/N: This is one of my College Entrance Exam Experience. Hope You Read and Review.

Lots of Love: a goddess under the cupboard...

My UPCAT Experience:

Last Saturday, I just took the most excruciating exam that I ever had. I woke up at exactly 4:56 in the morning on that day and I played Patapon to get rid of my nervousness which isn't effective by the way. I decided to open up the computer to check if my friends who are also going to take the exam in the same day were already up and ready. It seems during that day my old nervousness syndrome came over me and I began to sing Hindi songs and also doing the dance steps to the said song, luckily my friends didn't saw me doing it since they were going to come in our house at 9 or 9:30 in the morning. I did everything to get rid of my tenseness and nervousness I even cleaned the cabinet and arranged my place in the bookshelf. I really wanted to feel a sense of normality during that day since I can feel that there's a squid wriggling inside my gut.

The first one who arrived was my best friend Abby. I really envied her during that day, she seemed very happy like there's no tough exam looming over her head and there's no nervousness in her system and the next one who arrive is my friend Geraldine and her mother but I really liked to call her Dine Chan. The last and not the least, my new friend from the other fourth year section, Wayne. It seems me, Dine Chan and my new friend was the only one who was nervous in the prospect of taking the exam since our dreams is on the line if we didn't pass it.

We left our house at exactly 9:45 am and we talk about anything that came up on our mind. We talked about the programs that we are watching in the National Geographic Channel then our conversation suddenly died out and the dread that we are feeling suddenly came back full force. I decided to listen to the soothing music of Era and Ravi Shankar in order to lessen the dread that I felt during those times. We dropped off Geraldine and her mother first since her building is near and we already saw hundreds of examinees with their parents. Some were cramming in their reviewers while some were trying to make new friends. However, when I already saw those people I felt that I wanted to go home and run away like a coward and that I didn't want to take the exam anymore.

We arrived at the Economics building at 10:35 am and it was already jam-packed of examinees and I can hear phrases like "All or nothing for UP." Since it's not yet 12:30 pm we decided to eat lunch, ironically speaking I can't even eat my packed lunch because I felt like throwing it up because of nervousness. At 12:00 am we decided to go to the line. My new friend saw one of his classmates and they talked to each other about the exam and I heard that it's hard and that's when I started to shake in fear. The volunteers started arranging us into line and I can help not to tap my foot it was a habit that I develop to lessen my fear but it wasn't helping. The examinees were arranged in three lines but I really found the three English speaking and overreacting girls in the second line annoying. I'm really trying to crush my stimuli to kick them, since I didn't want to get in to a cat fight. All I can hear in their conversation was a name of a beauty product the one was using to get rid of her eye bags. Abby was playing with Aris's mechanical pen in the line; she finally starts to feel nervous I think.

The volunteers started to usher us inside the building and the atmosphere of the building felt creepy and our line fell quiet when we were finally being led to room 105 or as I call the room "The guillotine of my brain cells." We're lucky that the proctor didn't separate us and it was comforting that you had your friends beside you while you were taking a long and tedious exam. The examiner gave us time if we wanted to go to the comfort room it lasted for 15 minutes, I think. Abby and I also made a new friend, the girl was very friendly and she seems so nervous. After the 15 minutes grace period, the examiner started reading the directions. Who knew that shading a paper can be a very hard work? We started by writing our name in the answers sheet and you have to shade the letters that corresponds to the letters of your name, including the commas that you used to separate your name.

After the examiner read out the directions, we had the first subtest: Language Proficiency its 85 items and we had to answer it for 50 minutes. I finished that subtest exactly when the proctor suddenly told us to stop and to put our scratch paper and answer sheet paper in the next subtest. I was frustrated when the proctor suddenly said that we can't go back to the Language Proficiency test, I really wanted to double check my answers and since we can't go back I'm not sure if all of my answers in the first subtest were correct. The second subtest is Science: its 60 items and we had to answer it to 50 minutes. The Science part was really tough since it focuses in General Science and Biology. There are only a couple of questions from Physics and Chemistry.

The third subtest that we had is Math; its 60 items and we had to answer it for 1:15 minutes. It's a disaster while I'm trying to answer it since I forgot to how to do these and how to do that, and I'm muttering about the inventors of math and other mathematical formula are roasting in hell for the hardships they had cause for the students because of their bizarre formulas. The last subtest is Reading Proficiency its 95 items and we had to answer it for 1:05 minutes. I enjoyed the last subtest since some of the paragraphs catch my interest. But still I really felt depress after the exam and the heavens seems to be attuned in my moods since the Typhoon Ester decided to say hi. I wanted to cry after the exam because I can feel that my dreams into going to Russia were crushed by a large tidal wave.

If I didn't pass in UP, I think God has other plans for me and he never intended to let me go to Russia. Maybe I'm going to be stuck here as I news caster but who knows? Someday I'm going to fulfil my dreams to go to Russia and to study their culture in traditions. When I got home, I immediately drank a tablet of pain reliever in order to get rid of my pounding headache that I got after I answered the exam. That's what I always felt after I answered a very hard math problem.

-Yelizavet-


End file.
